User talk:Pinguinus
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Doctor Who Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pinguinus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheTrueDoc (Talk) 21:46, June 15, 2011 Welcome! Welcome to the Doctor Who Series Wiki. At the moment, we are currently writing Series I. All episode spots have been filled. But the Series II page is up, so if you like you can add an ep to Series II. TF - Supreme in every way 06:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) PS. I'm second in command, picked by TrueDoc. If you have any questions, just contact me, TrueDoc or Styracosaurus Rider. Series II eps start writing your eps straight away. That way, when it comes time to post the eps, you can put them straight up. I recommend using microsoft word to write. Also, I noticed you put your name down for 4 eps, 1 two parter and 2 one parters. I deleted the second one parter to give other people a space. Whatever idea you have for that ep (which didn't have a name or summary), it can go in Series III once the time comes. As Series II head writer, I think ohers need a chance. Sorry if deleting the ep has offended you. TF - Supreme in every way 02:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Chaos / Dusk The chaos and doable forms cab be switched between eachother by thought. With Luka, it's locked away so it can't be accessed. The rest will be explained in my eps. As for Dusk, They're being used alot. So I'd like to say yes, but no. As I said, being used to much, and I don't want them to show up to often. --TF - Supreme in every way 21:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Other Wikis: Dusk Dusk are strictly DWS. I may sound strict, but if it goes on any other wikis it will be dr who canon, by me. --TF - Supreme in every way 17:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Posting Episodes We post our episodes in the order they are in the list so we won't do series II until series I is complete but while you are waiting why don't you make your own mini- series based on, well anythin from the whoniverse canon or our wiki canon! TheTrueDoc 16:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Mini-series You can make its own page and post it here. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Message from the top This is a formal message to all current contributers on this wiki, I see that the Other Works progect is working really well and would like to say well done to you all for your contributions to this wiki, Series I is going well but maybe a bit slowly. Series II is doing well in its planning stages and I hope that by the time the first sereis is finished we can get straight into the second. If you have any news on the Doctor Who Canon ie, the tv series or you have a mini series you want put up onto the main page then leave me a message and ill make sure I get to it quickly. Thank You TheTrueDoc 18:16, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Series I Hi, would you ike an episode in the 1st series as Im thinking of giving up one of my slots get back to me asap please TheTrueDoc 05:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Series II Hi, I heard you had an interest in getting rid of an episode in series II. I would love to have one part of it, or if there are no other requests both parts Hope to hear from you, Caged1 20:39, December 24, 2011 (UTC)